


Moonlight

by saltfucker



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bertuccio cameos in this, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, I know my writing is shitty but shhh, Love Confessions, M/M, The Count b like: bad at feelings, They’re gay harold!!!, Unresolved Romantic Tension, unaddressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfucker/pseuds/saltfucker
Summary: The Count only felt enough vulnerable to be drunk around one man and that man was Jacopo.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> If you can’t handle alcohol in fiction pls don’t read this. I made it two nights ago and I’m publishing it now!

Lamp lit rooms in the moonlight hours at Monte Cristo’s mansion almost always often lead to complicated scenarios. This was something Jacopo quickly learned every time The Count sent for him on a whim. However, there never was a specific pattern to what The Count wanted. Jacopo thought he had begun to see it all, he’d been with The Count through rough nights, through burning vengeance, and even through sillier times where The Count in a state of drunkenness, bought 100 shipments of Hashish and had to deal with the consequences of his actions in the later hours. The Count only felt vulnerable enough to be drunk around one man, and that man was Jacopo. Truly, not much surprised the sailor anymore, however tonight was different than what Jacopo could ever expect out of his companion. There was The Count, sitting on his bed in his black robe with his legs crossed, and a glass of capitol rum in his hand. 

“Ah! Come in!” The Count sighed “Sit down next to me if you will!” 

Jacopo, who was used to it all sat down beside The Count. “I don’t think this is very healthy for you Monsieur Monte Cristo. Are you sure this is the only way you can cope?” Jacopo inquired. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m fine! I assure you, I am in decent condition!” The Count answered setting his glass down and sighing again. “Come closer Jacopo.” Monte Cristo smiled.

Jacopo carried out The Count’s request, unsure of where anything was leading.

“You! You’re a fine man Jacopo! I often wonder why I haven’t resolved to make you mine!” Monte Cristo smiled.

Jacopo’s face began to turn pink as the words registered in his brain. If only once, when Monte Cristo was drunk, did Jacopo get to hear the words he had wanted to hear for years, he was satisfied he was able to hear them now.

“Jacopo! Hurry up and let me marry you!” Monte Cristo sighed, extending his leg outwards slowly.

“This is very much not the time!” Jacopo hurriedly responded as heat filled his body. He could not understand The Count’s intentions.

“When is? Jacopo I’ve been in love with you for years, when is the time!?” Monte Cristo asked as his voice became distressed.

“Do not do this to me when you are drunk beyond your wits Monte Cristo! I guarantee you, I’m not stupid!” Jacopo shouted as he began to descend from the bed.

“Wait!” Monte Cristo shouted in return, his eyes full of an unseen sorrow as he gripped the cover of his bed causing Jacopo to stop in his tracks.

“Stay, even if I appear mad to you, please. Do not leave.” Monte Cristo begged softly.

Jacopo returned and sat down next to his companion. Monte Cristo rested his head on Jacopo’s shoulder and embraced the other man tenderly.

“I’ll never understand you Monte Cristo.” Jacopo said softly 

“Fair enough.” Monte Cristo whispered.

Jacopo did them both a service by extinguishing the light of the lamp and letting the moonlight shine through the window of Monte Cristo’s room.

Jacopo’s heart began to beat somewhat faster when Monte Cristo planted soft and tender kisses on his neck. Jacopo in return ran his fingers through Monte Cristo’s hair

“I love you but I cannot do this because you are not mine. You are not anyone’s.” Jacopo sighed

“Stay with me in the moonlight hours my love. I shall protect us from the judgements of the daylight.” Monte Cristo murmured as the feelings of tiredness combined with the oppressive weight of alcohol induced calmness began to come over him.

“Let me be yours.. Let me be your… Let me be…” Monte Cristo could not continue speaking as he had passed out in Jacopo’s embrace. 

Jacopo who became flustered due to Monte Cristo’s unexpected reliance on him promptly fell asleep afterwards as the moonlight called to both of their souls.

The morning after was bittersweet. Jacopo awoke to find Monte Cristo was not there beside him. The air felt cold and cruel and the fog of the morning contrasted greatly with the clearness in the sky of the night before. Jacopo proceeded to get ready for the day and after doing so promptly ran into Bertuccio.

“Can you tell me where Monte Cristo has gone?” Jacopo asked.

“I just saw him actually! Monsieur Monte Cristo informed me that he would be attending to affairs in his office! Is something the matter?” Bertuccio asked.

“Thank you very much!” Jacopo replied hastily, spotting Monte Cristo walking down a corridor and heading towards his direction. Once he caught up with Monte Cristo the Count turned around to face him. 

“Good morning Jacopo. You seem to have caught me at the right time. Is there anything you wish to inquire about?” Monte Cristo asked coldly.

“Is it true what you said last night?” Jacopo asked.

Monte Cristo, unprepared for the question felt tensions rise in his body. “I don’t quite understand what you mean.” He replied.

“Is it true what you said about your feelings for me last night?” Jacopo asked again, this time with more conviction.

The Count, who was caught off guard replied in a stoic manner “We have no business here, good day to you.” As he quickly attempted to walk away.

“Then is it all a lie! Is everything you told me just a product of being too drunk to think?” Jacopo asked desperately as he grabbed pieces of cloth from Monte Cristo’s cloak. 

Monte Cristo turned rapidly to face Jacopo. His eyes were cold and lethal as he stared into the other man’s soul. 

“Follow me. Do exactly as I say and do not speak another word until we reach my office.” Monte Cristo commanded leading Jacopo down the corridor.

Once the two were in Monte Cristo’s office Monte Cristo quickly shut the door behind them. The office was dark aside from a single pale piece of sunlight that escaped through the cracks of the office window. 

“Sit down Jacopo.” Monte Cristo commanded. Jacopo obeyed as he watched Monte Cristo tower over him. “ Look at me. Look at who I am.” Monte Cristo commanded. 

Jacopo was surprised to see his companion as serious as he was. He gazed in astonishment and was shocked that this was the same man he saved near the island of Tiboulen. The same man who was desperate and seeking help now in this moment made Jacopo almost tremble. 

“My hands have committed atrocities and acts of vengeance, acts I can never undo. They have been trained to kill, trained to fight, trained to show no mercy to the wicked. Yet these same hands deem it worthy to desire to hold yours. Yours which are tough at first glance, but have shown my immortal yet suffering soul kindness, compassion, and devotion. Can you not see now how such desires are unforgivable!?” Monte Cristo boomed. His voice felt like a storm on the ocean. “If you have felt any sort of desire or feelings for me, I implore you to answer the question ‘Why me?’”

“Because even after everything, I’m still your man!” Jacopo shouted as he took Monte Cristo’s hand. To Monte Cristo the touch of his companion felt like the shattering of glass.

“I want to spend my life with you Edmond Dantès. Even if it means there are strings attached!” Jacopo promised Monte Cristo. Monte Cristo wiped his eyes and let out a small and yet soft laugh. 

“You certainly are a strange one Jacopo.” Monte Cristo sighed, trying to keep his composure as he slowly fell to his knees. By this time the pale light grew a little stronger. 

“I love you Edmond Dantès.” Jacopo said softly as he gently kissed his companion’s forehead. 

“I love you as well. Neither the daylight or moonlight skies could ever take that away from me.” Monte Cristo smiled softly as he leaned into Jacopo. If only once in his life did Monte Cristo get to feel soft and vulnerable without the use of alcohol, he was satisfied to be able to do that now.


End file.
